


The Boiling Point

by threat77



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threat77/pseuds/threat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a shit week. You embarrassed yourself at a party, made an overwhelming mistake at work, got cheated on, and got dumped. How could it possibly get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on archive of our own- I'm interested in feed back and to know if people want me to continue this, I have a few ideas as to where this go could and would be happy to keep writing if people like it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Fuck me," You groaned as your lunch splashed out of your hands. You only had a split second before the sharp pain of hot coffee hit your stomach and chest. You yelled and scrambled to pull your scalding shirt off. You threw it to the ground and made eye-contact with the tall fuck who just burnt your belly. He looked completely stunned by your angry glare and took a quick step back, raising his hands, "Wha-Oh fuck are you okay?"  
He was the first person in months to ask you that. It was all you had wanted to be asked for so long but of course in was in a stupid and embarrassing situation like this. And it had to happen while you were in intense pain to kick. In that moment all the bullshit you had been dealing with welled up and manifested itself in your eyes, spilling out as hot tears. The man went completely pale and put his large hands on your shoulders,  
"Hey hey hey, please don't cry I'm sorry. Does it hurt? Talk to me what can I do to help?"  
A small crowd had already gathered around the two of you , another man approached saying that there were blisters on your stomach. Suddenly everyone was swarming you, saying and yelling different suggestions, and probing you with their hands to see if you were all right. Your voice hitched on your crying and began to fall into the rhythm of hysterics. Tears clouded your vision and even though you were surrounded you felt alone. You felt embarrassed, burnt, and alone.

As you started mentally kicking yourself a hand drew you back into reality, away from the crowd. The tall asshole, the tall cute asshole, was guiding you away from everyone by holding your hand. You noticed he even had your shirt in his other fist. You stared at the back of his head, watching his mass of hair bounce as he led, while toddling behind him. You still weren't composed and you didn't think you would be for a while.  
His feet came to a sharp stop and you walked into him, "Oof, you still in there?" He asked, temporarily taking his hand out of yours to fish around in his pocket.  
"...Yeah." You say looking down at your stomach. A wave of pain shot through your stomach as you looked at it, it wasn't good. A good section of your upper stomach and ribs was red and blistering. You looked back to the lanky man for help,  
"Yeah that doesn't look to great," he observed, producing a pair of keys from his pocket. "Listen, I'm gonna drive you to the ER now so I need you to be tough. That really looks like it sucks and I feel awful about making it happen to you, so I'll stick out all the bullshit with you until you get yourself fixed up." He said running his hands through his hair, avoiding eye-contact at all costs.  
"Thank you," You sputtered, a whole new wave of tears running down your face.  
He quickly situated you in his passenger seat and got the car moving. Before you even knew it his warm hand was around yours again, guiding you to where you needed to be. Something about this guys demeanor made you feel safe and comfortable, even when being led to uncomfortable places like hospitals. He led you to the front desk and the two of you went through the painstaking process of signing in. Then the two of you were left to wait for your turn to be helped.  
"Your shirt is dry-er," The man said, meeting his brown eyes to yours.  
"Thank you so much," you said taking the shirt from him, "Thank you so so much."

"Actually you know what? Don't even wear that it's still pretty wet," He said snatching the shirt back from your hands. He proceeded to take his second layer off, a red checked flannel, and handed it to you.  
"Thanks," you huffed out with a smile.  
The two of you idly chatted until you heard your last name called out by a nurse. He squeezed your hand before you got up and you realized he had been holding it. Your cheeks pinkened as you looked back at him and you gave him a small wave. You caught glimpse of large fluffy hair as the double doors closed behind you and you realized you didn't know his name.

You had second degree burns all over your stomach and chest. The hospital visit was a rather uneventful one and a surprisingly cheap one all things considered. Within two hours you were out of the ER, torso tightly wrapped under a flannel that didn't belong to you. You looked around the waiting room hoping to find the tall, fluffy-haired man but disappointingly came up short. You sighed groping the flannel, "I guess this is mine now."

You reached into your pocket and whipped out your phone- a little too hard - and flung it onto the tile floor. "Fuck," you said bringing a hand to your face. It was face down, 'broken for sure' you thought. You slowly reached your hand down to grab it and flipped it over to assess the damage. The screen was cracked but it still worked, but this was enough to send you over the edge all over again.  
You stormed outside of the ER waiting room into the parking lot. You planted your ass on the curb and started to sob, "Fuck this stupid shitty day, stupid fucking life, and stupid fucking world."  
While you were moaning out curses between sobs someone appeared in your blurry vision,  
"I guess this is an awkward time to ask for my flannel back, so are you okay?"  
It was him.  
You vigorously wiped your face clean of tears, "Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"You don't really have shit to be sorry for," he said taking a seat next to you.  
"I guess not," you mumble with your head in your hands.  
"But I do," he whimpered, "I'm so sorry I knocked that coffee out of your hands, what's the damage?"  
"Second degree burns on my stomach and chest that should heal up in two weeks to a month," you answered simply.  
"Jeez, I can pay fo-" he started but you cut him off, "my insurance is paying for like 99% of it, please don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine, really."  
He paused for a moment, seemingly thinking. He ran his hand through his hair and made a cute face.  
"Would you at least let me take you out on a date?" He questioned with large eyes. "You sure you wanna date a burn victim?" You joked through a shit-eating grin.  
"Absolutely," he smiled.


	2. Sure, I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things are starting to look up? You're still at one of your lowest lows but maybe this unnamed man can help pull you back up.

"Yep that's my place," you said as the man slowed down to turn where you directed him. He pulled into the lot in front of your apartment and put his car into park. You hopped out of the car and started to head for the lobby entrance but stopped short when you found that there was an absence of a certain man. You turned to look for him and found him lingering by his car, "come on fool you can come in!" You yelled at him, waving. He perked up and with a few long, quick strides he was next to you. The two of you blew through the lobby to the elevators.

When the elevator doors closed behind the two of you there was a sudden tension that hadn't been there, between the two of you, before. You stood side to side. Every time you glanced over at him you caught him staring at you. You weren't sure if you wanted to say something or not. The elevator started to move and you felt the back of his hand against yours. You couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across your face. "Whaaaat?" He whined at you with a smile. "I dunno, you're just cute." you mused lacing your fingers with his. He suddenly pinned your newly laced hand to the wall and grabbed the other, "I can be much more than cute," he growled, "Do you want me to show you?" He had caught you by surprise and you let out a heavy sigh. You felt his hot breath on your neck, "is that a yes?"  
"Take a girl out to dinner first geez," you huffed out squirming. 

A loud friendly laugh rang out in the elevator as the doors pinged open. You took his hand and tugged him out of the elevator which made him laugh harder. It was infections and your giggle soon joined him. The two of you found yourself laughing together so hard you had to stop in front of the elevator door. By the end of the fit the two of you were hugging. With a sigh he put his chin on the top of your head, "You're really cool."  
"You're really cool," you sighed feeling lighter than you had in a long time. "Honestly I needed a laugh like that," you said stepping back. "I hope you don't laugh at all my moves, I don't need anymore high school flashbacks." He chuckled.

"Oh god don't even mention high school!" You groaned stomping down the hall. He laughed and followed you to your door. You whipped out your keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. You led him in and took a hard left into the laundry room grabbing him by the hem of his shirt to make him follow.

"Can I have my coffee shirt?" you said stripping off his flannel. He handed you the shirt and you threw the two into the washing machine.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled lowering his head.  
"Oh hush, I'm fine." You reassured. You caught his eyes running over your wrapped torso, "All these bandages make it look worse but it's fine, trust me."

"Alright," he murmured avoiding your gaze.  
"Hey look at me," you commanded. "I'm fine, I've had a really rough week and I wouldn't have freaked out like that if I wasn't stressed as fuck. At this point you've done very little but somehow you've done more good than harm." He took a deep breath, "Me too, my job has me totally worn out. The only reason I'm not at work right now is because I called and told them what was going on."  
Your face paled, "Oh no I'm sorry! You didn't have to miss work for me."  
"Did you not hear me?" He chuckled, "I really needed a break."  
"Well I guess this might be good for the both of us," you hummed.  
You dug around in the clean laundry for a shirt that would hide your bandages, "So what do you wanna do for our date?"  
"Are you hungry?" He questioned, "I know a few really great places if you trust me."  
"Sure, I trust you." You smiled.


	3. But It's So Yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day has taken a complete 180 all thanks to this guy. Hopefully this date will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm so happy to see people like reading it too! Please feel free to leave me a comment- creative criticism or just saying hi is always appreciated :)  
> Enjoy!

It was dark out by the time you pulled up to the restaurant. It was an Ethiopian place, something you had never had before. The restaurant was dimly lit and smelt of warm spices. You found yourself closing your eyes as you walked in just to enjoy the smells. You weren't too hungry on the drive over but now you were starving. "Mmm, I hope they give a lot of food." You hummed. "Oh yeah get ready to get stuffed," he said giving your shoulder a firm squeeze.

A short male host led you to a booth with soft, squishy, seating.  
"Wow the atmosphere of this place is great," You said taking a sip of your water. "I know! Wait until you try the food," He beamed. You faltered for a moment, glancing away from his warm face. Was it okay to be this friendly with this guy? The two of you had a few close calls and- oh my god you didn't even know his name. You couldn't stop running your mind as you stared at your fidgeting hands. 

"Hey you in there?" The man in front of you asked, waving his hand in front of your face. "What's your name?" You gasped abruptly.

He started laughing, "Oh god I thought I had said something! That's what's bothering you?" You nodded, "I'm Dan, what's your name?"  
"I'm ______," you said with a relieved tone.

"Alright ______, tell me about you." Dan coaxed.  
"I don't really know what to say," You smiled looking down at your hands. "I work as a lawyer which isn't super interesting."  
"Yeah let's talk about work during a less stressful time," he snorted. 

"Agreed." You sighed.

The waiter stopped at your table and introduced himself. Dan quickly went back and forth with him and ordered a few things for the two of you to share. You had never had anything this place offered so you were perfectly content letting him take the wheel.

Once the waiter left Dan turned his attention back to you, "Oh I totally forgot to ask if you drink."  
"Oh yeah of course. Why does this place have good booze?" You rested your chin on your right palm.  
"Have you ever had Tej?" Dan queried.  
"No I've never heard of it," you chirped excitedly.  
"It's like, have you ever had mead? Like the shit they drank in medieval times?" He rambled matching your rising excitement.  
"No I haven't! That sounds awesome!" You bubbled.  
"It is! It's essentially super sweet wine and this stuff is even better than that!" In all the excitement you didn't notice the two of you were holding hands. 

The waiter dropped off two strangely shaped glasses, filled with a honey-colored drink.

"This is it." Dan smiled grabbing his glass. You took your glass and watched him take a long deep swig. You looked down at your glass. It was a sphere with a flat bottom but the top was similar to a beer bottle. You took a little sip; it was very sweet and very light and it encouraged you to drink more and more deeply. When you pulled your lips away from the glass you sighed with an "Ah" to Dan's amusement.  
"Be careful with that stuff," He warned. "It's stronger than it feels."  
"But it's so yummy." You whined, sucking in your lip. He took a quick sip, finishing with a pop, "Wait until you try the food." 

The food certainly did not disappoint. Three large plates were soon set down in front of the two of you. The first was a dip surrounded by all sorts of colorful foods and it had the strong scent of spices emanating from it. The second was some sort of curry that Dan demanded you try first. The third dish was similar to the first except it was accompanied by little rolls of flat bread that you could spread the food on. All in all it was delicious and made for a wonderful place for Dan and you to talk and become distracted in each other. Distracted from your burns, your ex, your work, and just how much you were drinking.


	4. You Don't Like It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a drunken stupor you and Dan head back to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay fourth chapter! Let me know if you want me to continue- Your guy's feed back really keeps me going! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

You stood outside the restaurant giddy, hand in hand with Dan. The world was swirly and foggy in the best of ways. Dan was doing something on his phone and you playfully tugged his hand towards his car. He put a finger up and continued messing around in some app. He made a face and put his phone away and looped his arms around your waist, "What are you trying to do, Babygirl?"  
"Let's go to the car, Dan." You whined, droning on the 'N' in his name.  
"_____, I can't drive right now." He mocked droning on the last letter of your name. His face was so close to yours you could feel his sharp, cold breath.  
"Then how are we gunna get home?" you said lowering your voice. "Why are you so excited to get home?" He teased with a smirk. "Oh, I don't know." You murmured placing your hand on his crotch. His eyes fluttered shut and a smile stretched across his face, "Are you being a naughty girl?" You shuddered and stood on your tip toes to get close to Dan's face. He took the hint and removed one his his hands from you waist to your chin. He looked into your eyes as he moved to kiss you. At first his lips lightly brushed yours; he was tentative, nervous maybe. Then he became more adventurous, kissing you deeply and biting your lower lip. You locked a hand in his fluffy hair as the two of you made out and somehow one of his hands worked its way down to gripping your ass. 

A honk interrupted the two of you, making you jump and look around wide eye'd. Dan laughed and started walking towards the car, "Come on, _____, this is the uber I called."  
You shot him a large smile and skipped after him to the car. You quickly got comfortable in each others arms for the car ride back. During which you learned Dan had a nasty case of wandering hands. He traced circles on your thighs with his right hand while his left slowly crept under your shirt. 

"Da-an..." You moaned. "What? You don't like it?" He smirked moving his left hand above your bra.  
"No, I like it." You whispered. "Yeah?" He said biting your ear. You squirmed in his arms and he chuckled. The uber driver gave a light cough and Dan returned to silently tracing shapes on your thighs for the rest of the ride.

Upon arriving the two of you thanked the driver and clambered out of the car. Dan walked ahead of you to the door to his house and you sauntered after him. You caught up to him as he was fumbling with his keys, and you lustily wraped your arms around his waist, resting the side of your face against his back. "Aww, is someone sleepy?" Dan hummed finally managing to open the door. "Not at all." You said reaching your hand down to stroke his crotch. Dan took that hand in his and started to lead you through the living room of the house. Something happened between the living room and his large bed but through all the fog the only thing you could focus on was Dan.

"Mmm your bed is so nice," you mused running your hand through Dan's hair. He wrapped his arms around you and rolled on top of you. You moaned; all the teasing in the car had really worked you up.  
"Oh, it sounds like my Babygirl wants something," Dan purred undoing your fly. You huffed as he ran a finger down the front of your panties, "Why are you such a tease?"  
"Because I like watching you get off," Dan cooed. This sent a flurry of sparks up and down your body. In your daze Dan managed to get your pants off.  
He started to trail kisses up your inner thighs. His eyes met yours as he started to move his kisses higher and higher; you could feel his hot breath on your crotch.  
You gasped as his lips softly kissed your clit through your panties, "Oh fu-ah Dan..." He kissed and licked you through your panties, stopping only to suckle on your clit. You felt yourself quickly become embarrassingly soaked.  
He slowly slid your wet panties down your legs, glancing between you and your dripping sex lustily. The second the panties were out of his way his lips found your clit. His tongue lazily rolled over it causing you to shake and moan. One of his fingers found it's way to your entrance and slowly slid in, "Wow ______ you're soaked." He moaned in a sexy, shaky growl. His finger started working you rhythmically as he sucked on your clit. His tongue made your head spin.  
Your moaning hitched and became faster and more breathy as you felt yourself get close, "O-oh Dan."  
"Oh fuck Babygirl are you gunna cum for me?" He huffed raising his pace.  
He worked you hard until you came even harder, moaning his name and grinding into his face.

He left for a moment, fumbling for something in his desk dower. There was a rip and he was back positioned between your legs. You examined his shirtless torso appreciatively, taking note of his stripped boxers peeking up from under his jeans. He slowly undid his fly, "Think I can make you cum again?"  
You shuddered, "I want you." He slipped off his pants and boxers and ripped open a condom with his teeth. He slowly slid it on over his large cock, smiling at you staring.

His hands came down on the bed next to your face and you gasped as you felt the head of his cock rest at your wet pussy. Dan smiled at you, "You want it?"  
"Yes," you whimpered. His large cock inched into you and the both of you moaned in unison. His lips enthusiastically met yours and held you in a sloppy kiss.  
Once he was entirely in you, he pulled back out tantalizingly slow causing you to moan loudly. Your moans urged him on and he found a solid rhythm as he began to full on fuck you. You ran your hands through his fluffy hair and took hold, hard. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, loosing his pace for a moment. Though he came back with a furry and started to fuck you hard. One of his hands found your hard nipple and started to tweak it hard, drawing squeaky moans out of you.  
"Da-an I'm getting close," you begged. His thrusts became hard and fast, "Oh please Babygirl me too!" Your hips raised to meet his thrusts and his hand clapped on your hip to pull himself even deeper into you. You ran your nails down his back, hard, scratching him. Dan moaned loudly, "Cum for me." On his command you had a shaky orgasm, squeezing his large cock hard. He moaned your name and gave a few more uneven thrusts, cumming hard.

His head fell onto your shoulder and he gave your breast one more cheeky squeeze.  
"Fuck _____ that was so good," Dan breathed in your ear.  
"Fuck me," you sighed. Dan laughed, "I already did! Jesus woman!"  
He got up and walked over to a trash can to remove the condom. You stood slowly to avoid becoming too light headed.  
"Hey Dan, where's your bathroom? You asked sleepily. Dan glanced at his watch, "It's across the hall, hurry back!" 

You opened the door and blinked your eyes at the dark house. You decided to leave the door open a crack so you could have light to find the bathroom. As Dan said, it was across the hall. You cleaned up and looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked a lot better, hell you even felt hot. This guy seemed to be doing a lot of good for you. You smiled at yourself and flipped off the light, stepping out into the hall.  
A stout man was standing with his back to you at Dan's door, and turned around before you could get out of sight.  
"Oh my god!" You yelled covering yourself.  
His hands smacked to his face, "I am so sorry!" He yelled and ran out of the hallway. Dan's head peered out of his room, "Oh shit Barry!" He yelled, "I thought you were asleep!"

The words "I'm not" echo'd down the hall and you and Dan started cracking up. The two of you quickly retreated to Dan's room and snuggled up in bed.  
"Well that was an awkward way to meet my roommate," Dan laughed, "are you still sleepy?"  
"Mhmm," You mumbled rolling into spooning position. Dan laughed and pulled the blankets over the two of you.  
"Good night Babygirl," Dan hummed as you drifted to sleep.


	5. That hurts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Time to learn a little more about each other.

Movement next to you woke you up, but you kept your eyes closed. There was some rustling of blankets and then the weight next to you shifted off the bed. More rustling and then the door to the room shut. You peeked open one eye curiously. Dan had left you alone in his room. You sat up in bed and stretched up, your muscles felt much more relaxed than they had been in a long time.

You we're vaguely interested in where Dan had run off to but you were sure he'd be back. You rolled over on your side to meet a sharp burst of pain. You gasped and rolled back on your backside. You were still wrapped up and the pain killers they gave you had worn off. You groaned and got to your feet.

You needed to get home to get more painkillers. You groaned as you sat up; all the skin on your front burned, stung, and ached. For a moment you wondered how you managed to have sex in this state but blushed as you swatted away the growing number of dirty thoughts surrounding the night prior. 

Through the pain you got off the bed and slowly got dressed. Every movement of your upper-half sent pain through you and every piece of fabric touching your torso stung, frankly, like a bitch. You slowly walked to the door and opened it to the well illuminated hallway. Cautiously tip-toeing through the hall, past the bathroom, you entered the kitchen. There you saw the stout man from the night prior. You cleared your throat, "...Larry?" 

Larry chortled, "Barry actually." He turned to face you but his eyes didn't meet your gaze, "Sorry about last night." 

"No no," you waved, " My fault, shoulda assumed that Dan couldn't afford a place this nice by himself." 

"In LA at that," Barry added. He turned back to the stove, he was making eggs. You smiled and glanced around the room for Dan, but found no sign of him. 

"Hey where's Dan?" You croaked. The morning was getting to you, as well as the pain. Suddenly you felt two large hands of your sides, drawing a loud yelp out of you.  
"That hurts!" You yell, pushing Dan away from you. Barry looked at you wide eye'd. You turned around, pissed, to come face to face with Dan.

Dan had gone pale. His face reminded you of a puppy that had just been yelled at, which you supposed he was. Your anger deflated, "Sorry, sorry. The painkillers wore off." Dan looked confused, "Painkillers?" He put his hand to his face, "Oh right, the burns." 

"It's fine, do you have anything here? They just gave me strong ibuprofen, so you should have something suitable." You comfort, motioning to the kitchen cabinets. Barry was immediately at your side with a bottle of Tylenol. He smiled at you as you took it from him. You read the label and took four.

"Now that that is out of the way, want some food?" Dan huffed, closing in on the cooking eggs. Barry slid in between him and the pan, shooting him a death glare. You laughed and told them that you didn't really eat breakfast, but you would take a coffee.

Coffee in hand, you sat with them while they had a simple break fast. Barry made you a pair of friend eggs just in case you got hungry and watching them eat made you hungry. You grumbled as you got up and grabbed the extra plate of the counter, "I knew it!" Barry spattered through a mouthful. "Jesus Barry, manners! Or do I have to break out the stick again?" Dan asked with a jovial tone.

"Not the stick!" Barry yelled, shoving the last of his eggs in his mouth. He picked up his plate and placed in in the sink. After a deep swig of his coffee he said, "I gotta head out, kiddos, don't burn down the house!"

"We'll try!" Dan chirped, waving as Barry went back into his own room. Within a few seconds he exited again with a computer bag and car keys and was out the door.

"He seems nice," you mused into your coffee. Dan smiled and nodded, "yeah, he's a pretty great roommate." The two of you sat in a sort of awkward silence for a few moments. Dan broke it, "So, got any hobbies?" You smiled, realizing the two of you didn't know each other very well.

"Well yeah, a few." You started listing, "I draw, write, write music, reddit-" He cut you off, "Whoa, just tell me about the stuff behind the hobbies." You gave him a questioning look. "Tell me about the music actually," he inquired in response to your look.

The two of you got into discussing your respective passions for music. The more you spoke about your composing the more enamored with you Dan became. He excitedly discussed ideas and instruments; incredibly impressed with your breadth of knowledge surrounding the subject. 

"For a lawyer, you seem to know a lot about music and having fun." Dan prodded. "I suppose," you smiled. "I can only assume that you're a musician professionally?" you assumed but still asked. He nodded, turning a little red. "Well, my band isn't exactly serious," He murmured. "Don't worry about it, nothing can be as serious as law." You comforted, humorously. "Yeah, but, well," Dan stammered, looking for the words to describe his issue. His face brightened, "Could I show you some of my older work from my older band?" You smiled, "You don't have to show me anything you don't want to, especially if it's embarrassing." He gave you a wide grin, "it's so embarrassing!" 

He whipped out his phone and typed something in. Soon his music started playing. It opened with a piano riff and a matching bass-line. It was actually really good. The two of you lost yourselves in discussing his band, Skyhill.


End file.
